


Day Eleven: Angst

by nicolewithasoul



Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: COC2019, Carry On Countdown, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2019, M/M, post-breakup fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolewithasoul/pseuds/nicolewithasoul
Summary: A short little post-breakup fic from Simon’s point of view.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553713
Kudos: 9
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2019





	Day Eleven: Angst

**Simon**

  
It's over. It's over, and it's all my fault. I sit silently on the couch, our couch, his couch, staring at the door that he slammed.

He came back for his things, cementing the breakup. It's a breakup now I guess. At first it was just a break, a week for us to cool off from our fight. Then the week grew into two, and it kept getting longer and longer.

And then Agatha had to come back. She was over with Penny right as Baz came back. And it mucked everything up.

It's all over. It's my fault.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s February, I know.


End file.
